event_horizonfandomcom-20200215-history
Thor
Thor is the Capital Ship of Korerans. Unlike the other ships in its faction, this Capital Ship cannot mount torpedoes onto its hull, although it can equip heavy M and S type weaponry with its 3x5 M/S slot. The most notable characteristic of this Capital Ship is the hull size, allowing it to use up to twenty drones without slots upgrade and a large number of drone modules. For player use, it is the third most powerful drone carrier with twenty drones and an abundance of space for drone modules. Since drone modules are very heavy, the ship can hardly move. It can also become a very tough and powerful ship using a Black Hole Generator, Heavy Missile Launcher M2/M3, with High Energy Focus and Automated Reloader modules. The Stealth Field also helps the ship survive. Appearance Imagine a square. Then cut out a rectangle (from the top side) on the square. After that, cut out some pieces on the sides, and there you go! You have your own Thor scheme! In reality though, the Thor looks like a square ship with a hole in the middle and a "bridge" on its north and south side. Or you may look on it as 2 parallelepipeds with all side cut parts and three bridges. Strategy All variants carry drones, many drones. The drones, unlike the Capital Ship itself, use torpedoes. *'Non-veterans' have no weapons mounted. They solely depend on their twelve drones, with increased damage, speed and reduced cooldown, to deal damage to enemies. Since the torpedoes from the drones deal high damage, attacking in close range is not very advisable without the help of a ECM Jammer, high speed or a Cloaking System. *'Veterans' are equipped with an AI-only Homing Stasis Field and Heavy Missile Launcher with enhanced damage and firing rate. They also use twelve AI-only improved M31 Drones with enhanced range and less than a second of cooldown. ECM Jammers are recommended for short range battles and wide area of effect long range weapons like Heavy Missile Launcher M2 are also highly recommended as the explosion will pop a lot of the drones. There is no need for an ECM Jammer if you use a sniper or long range ship, as the drones only have a medium detection range around the carrier. They also have high Kinetic Resistance(over 71%) so Kinetic-based weapons is not advised. *'''Double Veterans '''are extremely dangerous. ECM Jammers are only useful when used with a Stealth Field, the drones are faster and will chase you for a far distance from the mothership. It also has a big health pool. Facing this type of Capital Ship needs a unique tactic and usually a specific ship build, as most normal ships struggle. Capital Ships have more success against Thor XX, especially Kraken. An ECM Jammer, Stealth Field and Warp Drive combination is extremely effective and usually leaves the Thor unprotected. One can also attack from map edge with long ranged weapons like HMLM2 as the drone range does not reach there. Plasma Webs are also extremely effective in disposing of the drones - well placed webs can deal damage to the carrier and instantly destroy drones before they can harm your ship. Gallery Thor-0.jpg|Splash Screen Thor Default.png|Default Layout Thor Veteran.png|Veteran Thor Thor Double Veteran.png|Double Veteran Thor Category:Ships Category:Korerans Category:Capital Ships